gravityfalls_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Between the Pines
Between the Pines is a behind the scenes special hosted by Alex Hirsch and Time Baby. It aired at 8 P.M. on February 8, 2016 on Disney XD and also aired at 9:30 P.M. on February 12, 2016 on Disney Channel. It was repeated on March 26 at 9pm on Disney XD as a "special Post Finale Edition," but no new information appears to have been added to this broadcast. Synopsis This is a half-hour special hosted by the Time Baby which introduces exclusive facts and information about Gravity Falls, featuring special commentary from Alex Hirsch himself. Segments Lightning Round This segment is 60 seconds of Alex talking about supporting characters. *Lazy Susan *Deputy Durland *Toby Determined *Preston Northwest Wheel of Secrets Facts revealed: *Blood or Jam?: In "Tourist Trapped," it is jam on Norman's face. The previous gnome queen had recently died, and as part of her funeral ceremony the gnomes ate bereavement jam. *The Bear Bear: The original name for the Multi-Bear, specifically so that Dipper could say "There, there, Bear Bear." *Blendin's hair: Blendin is bald because his constant time traveling causes his hair to catch on fire. *McGucket's songs: in "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," a song was written for McGucket to sing about the Gobblewonker. The song was cut due to being too long and McGucket being "a terrible singer." *Stan's science fair project in A Tale of Two Stans is a football robot call "Footbot," which is a dream he has had for a very long time. There were several topics on the wheel that were not discussed: *Mabel's Secret *Dipper's Name *Tapestry *Missing clones *Mrs. Corduroy *Grenda's Book *The Teens *Mr. and Mrs. Pines *Gompers *Monocle *Fingers *Northwests Cast * Alex Hirsch as himself * Dave Wittenberg as Time Baby Production Notes Character Revelations *Priscilla Northwest was Miss Mudflap ~1985. This was how Preston met her. *The writing team considered revealing that Gideon Gleeful's big hair concealed his malformed twin, but that idea was shelved. *Bill Cipher was originally going to be green, but they thought it looked too much like a leaf. **Time Baby commented that he now looks like a nacho, alluding to the common fan joke that Bill resembles a Dorito. *Time Baby has no object permanence. *There is a resemblance in Dipper and Mabel's name which is close to the construction of a pan-cake on a dipper. *The Zodiac was shown again which was from "The Last Mabelcorn." *Most of the clips in the episode were taken from other episodes of the series. *Alex Hirsch created this episode as a bonus or extra and was made when the series was complete in making, Alex Hirsch aligned the clips from the series to show that it was made after the last episode of the series 'Weirdmageddon' was made. *Hirsch confessed that he and his team made a song about the Gobblewonker to be sang by McGucket, but was cut due to the song being too lengthy and McGucket being a terrible singer. Continuity *Clips from various episodes are used. Category:Specials